


Bondmates

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is porn, simply put, with a bit of a plot thrown in. Fem!Kirk and Dr. McCoy end up as roommates and more at Starfleet Academy. This works well until Kirk and Spock are kidnapped, sending McCoy and Uhura into a frenzy to find them, along with the rest of the Academy, and the parents of the beings who kidnapped them and several other pairs. Kirk and Spock find one way to survive. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

“Would you mind sharing a dorm with a woman? We have only one room open, and its coed,” the cadet at registration asked McCoy. “You’ll get your own bathroom, only have to share it with your dorm mate.”

McCoy sighed in frustration, it had been a long week. He arrived at Riverside Iowa to catch the shuttle to San Francisco, nearly threw up on the cute girl sitting next to him, and now, he was rooming with aforementioned cute girl. Trouble was, McCoy had issues, starting with his recent divorce, but that didn’t seem to bother her, her name was Jennifer Kirk, yes, that Jennifer Kirk, born the day her Dad died on the USS Kelvin. That meant that she had her own issues, so maybe they were suited to be roommates.  
Alright, so he was the first one in the dorm main area stark naked. He had left something somewhere, he couldn’t remember what, and it was morning. He stumbled blearily through the dorm not quite noticing Kirk sitting at the table eating her Lucky Charms. She was barefoot and in pajamas, he received a whack on his bare backside for his troubles. He turned around and peered at her, “What?”

“Are you looking for this?” she asked, handing him whatever it had been he was looking for. He thanked her before stumbling out of the room. “Nice ass,” he heard before he slammed his door shut. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. Jen Kirk was six feet tall, blonde haired and blue eyed. Her nick-name was Viking Goddess. She also had a temper, she was known to let anyone know they’d crossed the line when she felt they had. She just didn’t have any problem with Bones running around half-dressed, or undressed as the case may be. Jen preferred pajamas, or long night shirts that covered everything. What Bones didn’t realize was that she didn’t wear anything under those shirts.

One night, Jen had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the television, her feet propped up on the arm of the couch and her PADD in her lap when he got a good look at what was under that shirt that had ridden up to around her hips. He stifled a groan as he decided to sit next to her, shifting her upper body in the process of sitting down. Strangely enough, she didn’t wake up. She simply shifted her body enough to accommodate him and snuggled up next to him. Somehow, one of her legs left the couch entirely, giving Bones a view he hadn’t seen before on her. Yeah, he was a doctor, and knew what the female anatomy looked like, just not on Jen.

McCoy gave up and reached into his boxers and pulled out his erection. His hand started moving up and down his shaft. It had been a long time since he’d really had a beautiful woman in his arms, even one who was determined to sleep. He wrapped his free arm around her waist, just under the shirt, and continued to jerk himself off. He bit off a groan as he felt his balls tighten and spewed forth his own load. Semen coated his hand as he sighed. He was about to get up and clean himself off when he finally noticed what his other hand was doing. It had reached down and was rubbing slow circles around Jen’s clit. Her hips began to wriggle as she began to wake up. He held his breath, but continued what he was doing as she opened her blue eyes and looked at him. He looked back and wiped his other hand off on the couch. She didn’t move a muscle as she realized what he was doing to her.

McCoy half expected her to jump off the couch and slap him for being so forward. Instead, she moaned as he brought his other hand under her shirt and fondled a breast. He couldn’t believe she was letting him do this. She closed her eyes and gasped and moaned as he continued to fondle her, his callused fingers bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her shudders and moans were music to his ears, and he only hesitated slightly when her fingers closed around his dick. Her practiced hand slid along his length, causing him to release a moan of his own, again. He let go of her breast and used those fingers to bring her chin around for a kiss. Another moan caused her to open her mouth to him, and he took full advantage of the situation to slip his tongue in. Lost in the sensations he was causing not only let him, but her hips started to buck as he slipped two fingers into her hot wetness, using a practiced thumb on her button. He felt her give in to his wonton hands as liquid poured over those fingers.

McCoy pulled her hand off his cock and rolled off the couch. Kirk watched him as he slid his boxer’s off and reached up, pulling her shirt off. “No need for that anymore, Darlin’,” he said with a lecherous chuckle. He pulled her legs firmly off the arm of the couch and swiveled her hips toward him. He lifted her hips and pushed into her, her knees resting on his elbows. He grinned as her head fell backwards into the cushions of the couch and her muscles started clenching around his shaft. It had been a long time since he’d slept with a woman, and he didn’t last long, but it was enough. He shouted with release as he pumped into her, letting go of his seed before collapsing on top of her. “You’re not going to get pregnant, are you?” he asked.

Jim chuckled, “Naw, been on birth control since I started having sex. Hasn’t failed me yet. Your room or mine?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I’m back on this story. Don’t own them.

Bones was having the most incredible wet dream of the year. Jen’s body was wrapped around his cock. He could hear her moans as his hands traveled up her body, her smooth skin like satin under his calloused fingertips. His eyes fluttered open involuntarily, not wanting to wake up from this delicious dream. His vision cleared to discover that it was not a dream. Jen was straddling his hips, his cock inside her velvety smoothness. She leaned down to kiss him, her short blonde hair falling around her face.

Bones groaned as she continued her movements. His hips rose to meet hers as their movements continued onwards. He moaned into completion as she threw back her head gasping before collapsing atop him. Finally, Bones felt compelled to say something, “Jen, I’m not complaining or anything, but how’d you manage this without my knowledge?”

Jen shrugged, at least that’s what it felt like, “I guess you’re just a sound sleeper, Bones.” She rolled off him and looked at the clock, “Oh, great, gonna be late for class.”

It was then that Bones also looked at the clock and ran for the bathroom. They sped up the process by taking a shower together before dressing and heading out the door. Although Bones did stop to admire Jim’s long, shapely legs under the red skirt as she sped down the corridor away from him. Bones managed to pay attention in class, barely, and only got yelled at three times during PT. A record considering he swore the instructor hated him.

Bones and Jen met up for lunch, nothing unusual, but Jen seemed distracted. From what Bones could tell, she wasn’t the only one. “Hey, what’s up?” Bones finally asked.

Jen shrugged, “I don’t know, I feel a little discombobulated or something. I can’t seem to concentrate on anything. Nyota said Spock was acting the same way.”

“Nyota?” Bones asked.

“Yeah, Gaila’s roommate,” Bones blushed, he’d been dreaming after the Orion too. It was at that moment that a scream could be heard across campus. “That’s Nyota!” Jim said, startled. They joined the stream of cadets hastily making their way toward the noise. There they found Nyota standing in the quad with her hand over her mouth, a man and a woman lay in front of her, naked and dead. Bones pushed through the crowd to confirm their readouts as someone was calling Starfleet Medical. At one point, he thought he heard Jen say, “Bones?” but his attention was riveted onto the scene in front of him.

Hours later Bones walked Nyota back to her dorm, wanting to make sure she was alright. She told him that she’d be fine. He got back to his dorm and Jen wasn’t there. He was too tired to think much of it before falling asleep in his bed. He awoke the next morning to his comm going off, “Dr. McCoy, have you seen Spock? No one’s seen him since yesterday.”

It took moments for Bones’ fuzzy brain to connect as he walked out into the kitchen expecting coffee. Jen was always up before he was and always left him coffee. Only this time, there was no coffee. “No, I haven’t,” Bones replied going over to Jen’s door. Maybe she overslept. Unfortunately, Jen’s room looked like it hadn’t been touched the night before. Her PT clothes still laid out at the foot of the bed, ready for her early morning run. “Have you seen Jen?”

A frantic search of the Academy turned up two facts: Spock and Jen were missing, and so were four other male and female cadets. Captain Pike was as worried as the rest of them, “It’s unlike Spock to not show up for his afternoon classes, either. We were alerted to his lack of attendance by one of his students.”

“What do we do now?” Uhura asked.

“What we can do, Cadet, Starfleet Security is looking for them.”

* * *

Jen awoke on several blankets laid out on a metallic, cold floor. Her clothes had been thoughtfully removed. She shook her head, the fuzziness of the day before having gone. She looked over to find Uhura’s boyfriend, Spock, in a very similar situation next to her. The temperature was slightly colder than normal, but nothing she couldn’t handle. The air, on the other hand, seemed thin.

Jen reached out and shook Spock awake. He came awake instantly, looking around and trying to cover himself at the same time. Jen shook her head, “Lost cause, my friend, I’ve already seen what you have.” Spock blushed.

“Where are we?” Spock asked.

“I dunno, but I have the feeling we’re about to be a part of somebody’s experiment,” Jen answered, pointing to various lab equipment around the room. “I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore…”


End file.
